


Hiccup

by aohatsu



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Kids these days.
Relationships: Luke Cage & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“It’s just, a lot, you know? I can’t—I can’t handle it all the time,” the kid says, hiccuping.

“Yeah.”

“Everybody keeps asking if I’m the next,” another hiccup, and a slosh of the shot glass in the kid’s hand that Luke’s already regretting giving him, despite the perfectly legal I.D. the kid had produced, “—Iron Man, if—if I’m going to MIT or NYU or dating MJ—”

“Sounds rough.”

“I just really miss him.” He lays his head down on the counter-top, recently wiped clean but perpetually sticky like all bars.

Luke shakes his head. Kids these days.


End file.
